Navidades especiales
by almusweetdreams
Summary: Es una serie de pequeños relatos de 4 personajes de distintas generaciones y como pasaron sus navidades


Holaa chicas este es mi primer intento de escribir y espero que os guste ya que es algo importante para mi

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidad a través de los tiempos" del foro "Las cuatro casas"

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

 **Tom Riddle**

Un año más en hogwarts, hoy es navidad y todo esta decorado con guirnaldas, muñecos navideños y los arboles con adornos, un chico de 16 años se acaba de levantar, era Tom Riddle, es uno de los pocos estudiantes que se quedan en el colegio. Tom llevaba su pijama verde de lino, cuando se da cuenta, que tiene un unico regalo situado encima de su baúl, era algo que no esperaba, se acerco para recogerlo y se dio cuenta que encima del regalo había una nota, en la que ponía:

 _"Espero que te guste,_

 _cuando lo ví, supe que su sitio era estar contigo._

 _Cuidala mucho, feliz navidad_

 _Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy "_

Cassiopeia o Lyra como preferia que la llamaran, era la unica amiga que Tom tenía, no por que fuera una sangre pura, sino por el simple echo de que lo veia como realmente era él, se acerco a la caja y empezo a oir un suave susurro.

-Sacame de aquí.

Tom extrañado abrio la caja y se encontro con una pequeña serpiente, emocionado la saco lentamente de la caja y en parsel le dijo:

-Tranquila, ya estas bien-sonrio Tom- te llamare Nagini.

Esa fue la mejor navidad de su vida o eso es lo que él pensaba y todo gracias a un regalo de su amiga Lyra.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2**_

 **Sirius Black**

Esa mañana Sirius se levanto de la cama corriendo y emocionado, era navidad, más especifico la primera navidad de su ahijado Harry, había quedado con Remus para ir a casa de James y Lily para abrir los regalos.

Se vistio con una camisa negra, jeans azules, botas de motero y su cazadora de cuero, que tanto el había costado conseguir y la que tenía que cuidar para que su madre no se la rompiera o quemara, nunca se sabía con la señora Black. Bajo a la cocina y se preparo un cáfe solo y se lo tomo leyendo el profeta, al terminar hizo un intento de peinarse y salio al encuentro con Remus, con el que habiá quedado en encontrarse en el callejon Diagon.

-hola lunatico-dijo sonríendo Sirius.

-hola canuto-respondio Remus- Estas emocionado por ver a Harry ¿verdad?...

-claro que si, le encantara mi regalo-sonrío Sirius.

Se aparecierón en frente de la casa de los Potter, tocarón a la puerta, les abrío Lily con un hermoso vestido verde que conseguia resaltar sus ojos esmeralda.

-¡Remus, Sirius!-exclamo Lily con una gran sonrisa en su cara,-pasar, pasar les estabamos esperan.

Nada más entrar fueron apretados en un abrazo por parte de James, que casi les deja sin respiración.

-Canuto, Lunatico-dijo James- ya ibamos a abrir los regalos sin vosotros.

-Eso nunca Cornamenta-respondio Sirius-¿donde esta mi cachorro?

Todos se empezaron a reir por la cara que puso Lily cuando llamo a Harry cachorro, era una costumbre que tenia Sirius que nunca se le quitaria.

-Esta en su cuarto, ya lo bajo-dijo Lily subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso superior, poco despues bajando con Harry en brazos.

Abrieron los regalos, y sin que se dieran cuente, que afuera empezaba a nevar, rodeados de risas, abrazos pero sobretodo de amor.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3**_

 **Hermione Granger**

Otra navidad más con mis padres, esta vez nos fuimos de viaje a España, nunca había estado allí, lo que lo hace muy emocionante, saber si hubo o todavía hay magos y brujas, conocer su cultura, costumbres...etc. Ahora me encuentro en la habitación del hotel, preparandome para bajar a desayunar con mis padres, al comedor del hotel, cuando de repente oigo unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana.

Era Hedwig la lechuza de Harry con un paquete para mi, la acompañaba Pigwidgeon la lechuza de Ron con otro paquete mal envuelto y la lechuza de la familia Weasley, al abrir el regalo de Harry me encontre un libro sobre hechizos que no había leído, el de Ron era un conjunto de plumas y pergaminos nuevos, lo agradeci, ya que me estaba quedando sin ellos y por ultimo el famoso jersey Weasley, color rosa claro con una H en rosa oscuro, me encanto era especial ya que la señora Weasley lo hacia todos los años con el mismo amor como si fuera una hija más.

Al bajar mis padres me esperaba con dos regalos que eran una camara de fotos y un album, los estrene nada mas tenerlos, sacando una foto de los 3 juntos y la puse en la primera hoja del album.

Estaba deseando volver a Hogwats para poder hechizar la camara y conseguir fotos en movimiento, ya faltaba menos, para realizar fotos de los momentos más felices con mis amigos y con la que considero mi familia mágica.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4**_

 **Albus Severus Potter**

Esta navidad es distinta a todas las anteriores, ya que este año Albus se queda en el colegio junto a su mejor amigo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ya que es uno de los pocos amigos que tiene en Slytherin, Albus se queda porque sus padres y hermanos se marchan a visitar a su tio Charlie a Rumania.

Nada más abrir los ojos Albus, que dorme mirando hacía la ventana, se da cuenta que esta nevando y que todo esta blanco, al levantarse vio que Scorpius no esta en su cama, rapidamente se levanto y bajo las escaleras hacía la sala comun, al lado de la chimenea habían puesto un enorme arbol de navidad, con regalos en la parte inferior de el, sentado de uno de los sillones de cuero se encontra Scorpius con varios regalos a su alrededor, levanta la mirada y sonriendo le dijo:

-Feliz navidad Al, tienes muchos regalos para ti.

-Feliz navidad Scor-le contesto Albus con una sonrisa dormilona-vamos a abrir los regalos.

Y asi se pasaron casi todo la mañana, abriendo regalos, riendo, y haciendo pequeñas bromas, ya que las grandes bromas se las dejaban a James y sus amigos.

Albus pensaba que estas navidades iban a ser de las más aburridas que pasaria o que las pasaria solo, pero se equivocaba.

"Si estas con la gente que quieres, las fiestas pueden ser inmemorables y siempre estaran entre tus recuerdos más felices."

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
